The Boondock Saints: Vampire Tales
by Lady Of Truth
Summary: Killer - a demon from hell - slips a potion made of Vampire blood into Connor's beer one night, changing him into a vampire. That night, Connor tells his beloved wife Rebecca, and she makes him change her. Now, the mates are cleansing the streets of Boston - one sinner at a time. How will this story unfold? You shall see
1. Chapter 1

Killer's Lair

Killer was sitting in his lair with his cauldron. He was making a potion, a special potion, for a special someone. As he made it, he did his signature chant, just to add to the demonic nature of the potion making.

'From Saints to Sinners,' he whispered, stirring the potion, 'to the losers and winners. When you, Connor, come to the dark-side, it'll be caused by me!'

Killer laughed demonically. The vampire blood mixed in with the potion, bubbling demonically in the cauldron.

'KILLER!'

McGinty's Pub

'YO, CONNOR! Where's your wife, bro?'

'At home. Sleeping. She had a rough night.'

'Well, damn! I was looking forward to seeing her!'

'Maybe next week if she's better.'

'Damn!'

Connor growled, sitting down on one of the stools. His wife, Rebecca, had been sick with the flu for the last week and he'd been tirelessly taking care of her. She let him take a break since she was feeling a bit better.

'Hey, Doc!' he said, 'get me a beer!'

Doc, the bartender, grabbed a bottle of beer and handed it to Connor. Connor sighed, resting his head on the bar, groaning.

'Dude, are you okay?' asked James, 'you look tired, dude.'

Killer slipped around the bar silently. He grabbed Connor's beer, slowly pouring the potion in it. Before anyone could see him, he placed it back in its spot, slipping away, laughing quietly.

'O' course I'm fuckin' tired,' growled Connor, sipping his beer, 'Rebecca's been sick wit' tha flu fer tha past fuckin' week.'

'Ah, jeez…' said Doc, 'the f-f-f-f-f-f-flu is no f-f-f-f…FUCK! ASS!'

'It's been tha same shit every fuckin' night,' said Connor, 'either she'd be pukin' her guts up, she has tha chills, she's got a fever. It's fuckin' tiring.'

'You must really care about her if you're staying up all night to take care of her, bro,' said Jeff.

'She's me fuckin' world, Jeff,' said Connor, 'I'd take a bullet fer her if I had ta.'

'You already did,' said Randy, pointing to Connor's right shoulder, 'right in the shoulder.'

'It was because o' tha' Yakavetta fucker,' growled Connor, 'if I didn't take tha' bullet, she would've died.'

'You're a bold man, Connor,' said Dan, 'you'd do anything for that girl.'

'Yer fuckin' right I would,' said Connor, 'damn fuckin' right.'

'Is she feeling any better?' asked John, 'or is she still bad?'

'She's better,' said Connor, taking another sip, 'she's still got a fever, though.'

'As long as she's okay, that's all I care about,' said John, 'I love that girl.'

'Yeah, man,' said Randy, 'she's like us but with a vagina.'

Connor laughed.

'Good one, Randy,' he said, patting Randy on the shoulder.

Randy laughed, hugging Connor. Just then, Connor's phone vibrated.

'I wonder who this could be,' he said.

Everyone watched as Connor looked at his phone. He sighed.

'Who is it?' asked Phil.

'Rebecca,' said Connor.

'She okay?' asked Phil.

'Her fever's gone up,' said Connor, typing a reply to Rebecca's text, 'which means I gotta go home an' run 'er a cold bath.'

'Can't your brother or his wife take care of her?' asked Stephen, 'you need some time to yourself, dude.'

Connor glared at Stephen, his eyes turning cold.

'I made a fuckin' promise ta her tha day I rescued 'er tha' I'd be there fer her,' he said in a cold voice, 'I'm finishin' me beer then I'm leaving.'

Stephen cowered away from Connor, not meeting his gaze. Connor chugged his beer and left in a huff.

'Stupid Stephen…' he mumbled to himself as he walked down the street towards the more upscale end of Boston, 'yer wife's not sick with tha God-damn flu…ye never made a fuckin' promise ta yer whore o' a fuckin' wife…I made a promise ta mine…fuck you…'

Connor continued to huff and mutter down the street, Stephen's voice buzzing around in his head.

Half-way through his walk, Connor began to feel funny, strange even. His vision became blurred, his head swimming.

'Tha fuck is goin' on?' he muttered, 'I can' be drunk…I only had one fuckin' beer…'

Connor continued to walk. He began stumbling a bit, his vision becoming blurrier and blurrier with each step.

'Gotta make it home…' he whispered, 'gotta make it ta Rebecca…'

Just then, a sharp pain ripped through Connor's chest. He cried out as it sent fire through his veins and into his heart. What was going on?

'Can't…stop…' he whispered, 'must…make it…home…'

Connor struggled on, but his knees buckled, his legs weakening. Connor fell to his knees, more sharp pain ripping through him.

'ARGH!' he growled, 'NO!'

Connor's vision became blurry again. He stumbled into an alley, collapsing between a dumpster and a bunch of boxes, more sharp pain coursing through him.

Connor hissed and grunted as his blood boiled in his veins. Something was happening, but he didn't know what. Did Doc spike his beer? Did one of his buddies spike his beer? He didn't know, but whatever was in that beer was doing something to him.

Connor snarled against the pain. He tried to stand, but it was no good. He was too weak to move. All he could do was curl up in a ball and wait for the pain to stop.

Suddenly, Connor heard someone laugh. This laugh didn't sound human. It sounded cold, evil, demonic, even. Someone was there, but he wasn't sure who.

'Who's there?' he hissed between grunts of pain, 'who's there?'

'Your imagination, Connor,' said the voice.

Connor growled as another sharp pain ripped through him. Where was this voice coming from?

'WHO ARE YOU?' he hissed through clenched teeth, 'WHO ARE YOU?'

The voice giggled demonically. Connor hissed, his blood boiling ferociously.

'I'm your conscience,' said the voice.

Connor hissed again, clenching his teeth harder. What was happening to him? Who was the owner of that sick, demonic voice?

'WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?' he growled, 'WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?'

The owner of the voice laughed sadistically as Connor let out another roar and howl of pain. It spoke again.

'Welcome to the fray, Connor!'

Connor buried his face in his hands, howling in pain as his heart beat erratically, his blood boiling more and more in his veins.

'REVEAL YOURSELF!' he commanded, 'REVEAL YOURSELF!'

Killer laughed. He summoned himself in front of Connor. He stared at him, his cold eyes dancing deviously.

'Aww…' he said in a taunting tone, 'what's wrong? You seem a little…sick.'

'YOU!' growled Connor, 'YOU DID THIS TO ME!'

'Did I?' said Killer, pointing to himself with a fake confused look, 'you know what they say about drinks at parties, people can lace them with…interesting things.'

Killer giggled demonically. Connor let out a fierce howl of rage.

'WHY ME?' he roared, 'WHY?'

'Why not?' said Killer, 'that's the truest of true question.'

Connor tried to get back on his feet, but it was no good. He collapsed back on his knees, his blood boiling.

'WHAT'S GOING ON?' he cried, 'WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?'

'You are becoming what you hate most,' said Killer, 'A SINNER!'

Connor growled as Killer threw his head back, laughing to the skies. What was he talking about? A sinner?

'Never thought you'd be in the presence of a demon, did you, Saint Boy?' sneered Killer.

'WHO ARE YOU?' roared Connor, 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?'

'My name is not of importance at this moment,' said Killer.

'WHERE'S MY WIFE?' hissed Connor, 'IF YE TOUCHED 'ER, I SWEAR…'

Connor's sentence was interrupted as another sharp pain ripped through him. He howled loudly, the sound echoing around the dark and damp alley.

'TO WHO?' snarled Killer, 'TO GOD? HE DOESN'T EXIST!'

'WHERE. IS. SHE?' panted Connor, 'WHERE. IS. SHE?'

'She's at home,' said Killer, 'awaiting her Conny-Wonny.'

Connor gasped. How did Killer know that? How did he know that's what Rebecca called him?

Connor went to open his mouth to retort, but another wave of pain prevented him from speaking. He howled loudly, tears stinging his eyes.

'Almost complete,' whispered Killer, 'it won't be long now.'

Connor let out one final cry of pain. He curled up in a ball, shaking and moaning.

'The transformation is complete,' said Killer.

Connor slowly raised his head, looking at Killer. He frowned, confused.

'Transformation?' he panted, 'what do ye mean?'

Killer looked over by the dumpster. There was a broken mirror next to it. He walked over and grabbed one of the fragments, handing it to Connor.

'I hope you enjoy your new look,' he teased, giggling sinisterly.

Slowly, Connor raised the fragment, his hands shaking. He looked at his reflection. He gasped, horrified and shocked. His skin was as white as snow and his once blue eyes were now pitch black. He roared, cursing in Gaelic. Killer laughed sadistically, knowing what he had done. Connor stood to his feet, snarling at Killer.

'WHAT HAVE YE DONE TA ME?' he roared, 'WHAT HAVE YE DONE?'

'Hello, Mr. Vampire,' teased Killer.

Connor looked at Killer. He frowned.

'Vampire?' he whispered.

Killer smirked deviously. He placed his hand on Connor's shoulder, his eyes glistening.

'Time for your epic reveal,' he said.

The Saints Mansion: Rebecca & Connor's Room

Connor opened his eyes, panting and gasping. He was standing inside his bedroom, Rebecca fast asleep in bed. He looked around for Killer, but he wasn't there. Connor roared.

'KILLER!'

Rebecca stirred. Connor froze. Oh, no…

'Shit…' he whispered, 'shit…'

Rebecca stirred again, rolling over on her side. Connor stood, frozen and silent, praying that he didn't wake her up.

'Please be asleep…' he whispered, 'please…'

Rebecca rolled over again. What happened next had Connor panicking.

'Connor?'

Connor's body went numb. How was he gonna tell his wife, his soul mate, that he had been turned into a vampire?

'Connor?' mumbled Rebecca, 'Connor, is that you?'

Connor sighed, defeated. He had to tell her.

'It's me, baby girl,' he said, 'it's me.'

Rebecca slowly opened her eyes. She looked over at Connor, a smile spreading across her face.

'What took you so long?' she asked, 'I was beginning to get worried.'

'The guys wanted me to stay longer,' said Connor, 'kinda got held against my will.'

'Stephen?' said Rebecca.

'Yeah,' muttered Connor, 'Stephen.'

Rebecca frowned at Connor. Something was wrong, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was.

'Conny-Wonny?' she said.

'Yes, Becca-Bear?' said Connor.

'Are you okay, babe?' asked Rebecca, 'something seems…off with you.'

Connor growled. Rebecca's smart, way smart.

'What do ye mean?' he mumbled.

'Your voice is deeper,' said Rebecca, 'song-like, even.'

'I got a bit o' a sore throat, love,' said Connor smoothly, pretending to cough.

Rebecca frowned. She looked at Connor's eyes, frowning more.

'And your eyes,' she said, 'they're black.'

'Trick o' tha light,' said Connor nervously.

'And your skin,' said Rebecca, 'you look…paler than normal. I know you're pale and all, but you look like Sheamus' brother.'

'Jus' tha moon castin' its glow on me,' said Connor, 'I ain't tha' pale, love.'

Rebecca slowly sat up. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red. She looked at Connor, folding her arms, looking very serious.

'Connor Adam MacManus,' she said sternly, 'don't you lie to me. What the fuck is going on with you?'

Connor sighed. Slowly, he walked up to Rebecca. He looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow.

'Here,' he said, placing his hand on her forehead, 'feel my skin.'

Rebecca gasped. Connor's skin felt like ice.

'Holy shit!' she breathed, 'your skin feels like ice!'

'There's a reason why my skin's cold,' said Connor.

'Please don't tell me I gave you the flu…' said Rebecca.

'Ye didn't give me tha flu, Becca-Bear,' said Connor in a sombre voice, 'this is something completely different.'

Rebecca watched as Connor sat down in front of her. Her eyes burned with curiosity, wondering what was wrong with her husband.

'Before I tell ye, I want ye ta promise me something,' said Connor.

'What?' said Rebecca, 'what?'

'Promise me tha' ye won' freak out,' said Connor, 'please.'

'I promise,' said Rebecca, 'tell me.'

Connor sighed. He took Rebecca's hand in his, twining his fingers in hers. He looked Rebecca dead in the eye, taking a deep breath, exhaling, then confessing.

'I'm a vampire.'

Rebecca gasped. She clapped her hands over her mouth, staring at Connor with a shocked expression in her eyes. Vampire. Her husband is a vampire.

'You're…' she stammered, 'you're a…you're a…'

'Vampire,' said Connor, 'I'm a vampire.'

Rebecca didn't say anything. She slowly crawled towards Connor, not taking her eyes off his face. Slowly, shaking, she reached out to Connor, holding his face in her hands. She looked into his eyes, his cold, black eyes, tears welling up in her eyes as her mind processed what Connor has just told her.

'Who did this to you?' she whispered.

Connor sighed. He closed his eyes, hanging his head slightly as he answered.

'Killer.'

Rebecca didn't say a word. She shook her head as tears began to run down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Connor's neck, hugging herself close to him, sobbing silently.

'Baby…' whispered Connor, 'why are ye cryin'?'

'You're gonna leave me, aren't you?' whispered Rebecca, 'aren't you?'

'What are ye talkin' about?' said Connor, 'yer talkin' crazy.'

'You're a vampire, Connor,' said Rebecca, 'you can't stay here. You're gonna leave me.'

Connor sighed. He pulled away from the hug. He looked at Rebecca, cupping her cheek in his hand.

'I'm not gonna leave ye, Rebecca,' he said, 'I can't live without you.'

Rebecca sighed. She held Connor's hand in hers, squeezing it gently. She couldn't lose him, not now.

'Change me.'

Connor's eyes snapped open. He frowned at Rebecca.

'What did ye jus' say?' he said.

'I want you to change me,' said Rebecca, 'I want to become a vampire.'

Connor stared at Rebecca, dumbfounded. He could not believe his ears.

'Are ye serious?' he said, 'ye want ta become a vampire?'

'I can't lose you, Connor,' said Rebecca, 'I can't.'

Connor sighed.

'Alright,' he said, 'I'll change ye.'

Rebecca nodded. She brushed her hair away from her neck, her heart beating erratically.

'Do it,' she said, 'bite me. Change me.'

Connor sighed, looking at Rebecca's bare neck. Slowly, he leaned in towards her. Then, with one swift movement, he bit Rebecca's neck, digging his fangs deep into Rebecca's neck. Rebecca gasped.

'Oh, Connor…' she whispered, 'that feels so…'

Rebecca's sentence was cut short. A sharp pain ripped through her chest and into her heart. She let out a strangled cry of pain as her heart exploded with fire, sending it throughout her body.

Connor pulled his fangs out of Rebecca's neck. He licked the bite marks, healing them.

Rebecca lay back against the pillows. She curled into a ball, shaking and moaning as more pain tore through her.

'CONNOR!' she cried, 'WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?'

'Yer changin', Rebecca,' said Connor, 'this is part of tha transformation.'

Killer lurked in one of the corners of the bedroom. He watched as Rebecca squirmed and shook with pain as her body slowly began to change.

'CONNOR!' cried Rebecca, 'CONNOR!'

'I'm right here, Becca-Bear,' soothed Connor, stroking Rebecca's hair, 'it'll all be over soon. I promise.'

Rebecca let out another shriek of pain. Her blood boiled inside her veins, her body quivering. She wanted the pain to end. She wanted to die.

'KILL ME!' she shrieked as a sharp pain tore through her heart, 'KILL ME NOW!'

'I'm not gonna kill ye, Rebecca,' scolded Connor, 'it's gonna be over soon.'

Killer watched intently as Rebecca arched her back, sobbing and howling in pain. He knew she would make a very beautiful and very sadistic vampire. He just knew it.

'Yer gonna be okay, Becca-Bear,' coaxed Connor, 'I'm not gonna let anythin' bad happen to ye.'

'MAKE IT STOP!' cried Rebecca, 'MAKE IT STOP!'

'Hang in there, baby,' said Connor, 'hang in there.'

Rebecca let out one final cry. The transformation was complete.

'Beauty is in the eyes of the beautiful vampire,' whispered Killer, 'she's complete.'

Rebecca was still curled up in a ball. She was shaking, moaning. Connor gently placed his hand on her shoulder, looking at her.

'Becca-Bear?' he whispered, 'are ye okay?'

Rebecca slowly lifted her head. She looked at Connor. Connor gasped.

'Oh…my…'

Rebecca's eyes were a deep, dark, sinister shade of red. Her hair was lighter, more blonde. Her skin was pale, cold. She glowed in the light of the moon. She looked beautiful.

'So…' said Rebecca, 'how do I look?'

Connor didn't say a word. He just stared at Rebecca, completely awestruck. Rebecca frowned.

'Connor?' she said, 'are you okay?'

'Fuck me…' whispered Connor.

Rebecca laughed. Then she gasped.

'Oh!'

'What?' said Connor, 'what?'

'Listen!' said Rebecca, 'listen to my voice!'

Connor listened. Rebecca spoke again.

'So, Burnett, you didn't forget about magic, it's safe inside you.'

Connor gasped. Then, he laughed.

'Ye sound like Lady!' he said, 'ye sound jus' like 'er!'

'Only with a mix of my French accent,' said Rebecca.

Connor laughed. Killer watched intently, smirking all the while.

'I wanna see what I look like,' said Rebecca, 'can I see my reflection?'

'Yes, ye can,' said Connor, 'I saw mine when Killer showed me what I looked like.'

'I wanna see!' said Rebecca excitedly, 'I wanna see!'

Connor chuckled. He took Rebecca by the hand, leading her over to her vanity. Killer watched them as they walked by, his eyes dancing.

'Alright,' said Connor, putting his hands over Rebecca's eyes, 'are ye ready?'

Rebecca nodded.

'Ready.'

Connor smiled.

'Here ye go.'

Connor took his hands off of Rebecca's eyes. Rebecca gasped.

'Oh!'

Connor smiled as Rebecca slowly reached her hand out, touching the mirror, marvelling at her reflection.

'Connor…' she whispered, 'is that me?'

'That's you,' said Connor, 'my Lady.'

Rebecca continued to stare at her reflection. She marvelled at her eyes, her skin, her hair. She was amazed. She was more beautiful than ever.

'Look at me…' she whispered, 'I'm…I'm…'

'Beautiful,' finished Connor.

Rebecca laughed.

'Yeah,' she said, 'beautiful.'

Connor chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Rebecca's waist, kissing her forehead.

'You know,' said Rebecca, 'you make a very sexy vampire.'

Connor laughed.

'I do, do I?' he said.

Rebecca grinned. She turned around, facing Connor, her eyes dancing.

'Yes, you do,' she said in a seductive tone, 'and if I'm not mistaken, vampires are strong creatures. Once you're a vampire, you become stronger, am I correct?'

'Yer correct,' said Connor as Rebecca advanced on him, 'I was once interested in vampires when I went through tha' punk phase in high school.'

Rebecca laughed. Her laugh echoed all around the room, bouncing off the walls.

'You wanna test out your new found strength, Connor?' she asked, 'on me?'

Connor chuckled.

'I don' know, love,' he said as he backed up, 'we don' wanna wake up tha others, do we?'

'Who cares about the others?' said Rebecca, licking her lips, 'they wake us up all the time.'

'Though that's very true, we gotta be careful,' said Connor, 'we're vampires. We can't risk 'em catchin' us.'

'Oh, come on, Connor,' said Rebecca, 'don't be such a chicken.'

'I ain't no chicken, Rebecca,' said Connor, backing up towards the bed, 'ye know that.'

Rebecca jumped on Connor. Her eyes burned with intense power and lust as she looked at him, a devious grin spreading across her lips.

'Come on, Conny-Wonny,' she said, 'let's have some fun.'

Connor laughed.

'Alright,' he said, 'ye win.'

Rebecca smirked. She jumped off Connor, floating towards the bed. She lay down on her back, spreading her legs in a seductive manner, her eyes flashing.

'Come on, Saint Boy,' she said, 'make me your slut.'

'I'm gonna fuck ye so hard Satan himself will turn green wit' envy,' purred Connor.

Rebecca laughed.

'Ooh, Connor!' she said, 'feisty, aren't you?'

'Yer damn fuckin' right,' said Connor, pulling Rebecca onto his lap, 'yer gonna see a whole new side o' me tha' ye have never seen before.'

Rebecca purred.

'I like the sounds of that,' she said.

Connor smirked. He bit Rebecca's breast. Rebecca gasped, moaning.

'Oh, Connor!' she whispered.

Connor grinned, his fangs glistening in the moonlight. He knotted his fingers in Rebecca's hair, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. Rebecca moaned, parting her lips, snaking her tongue into Connor's mouth.

Connor pulled away from the kiss. He grabbed the breast part of Rebecca's gown, ripping it open. Rebecca gasped, moaning as Connor bit her exposed skin.

'Seductive violence,' whispered Killer, giggling deviously, 'I like it.'

Connor growled. He pushed Rebecca violently against the pillows, his eyes burning with lust as he stared at her naked breasts.

'Get on yer hands an' knees,' he ordered, 'NOW!'

Rebecca obeyed. She rolled over, getting herself into the doggy-style position. He reached over into his bedside table, grabbing a coil of red rope.

'Hands behind yer back,' he said, 'I'm about to make you my fuck-toy.'

Rebecca placed her hands behind her back, putting her wrists together. Connor took some of the rope, tying Rebecca's wrists together. He knotted the rope, grinning deviously.

'Too tight?' he teased.

'No,' said Rebecca, 'it's perfect.'

Connor laughed a cold laugh. He reached for his leather belt. Time to make the mutt scream.

'What are you doing?' whispered Rebecca, 'what…?'

'SILENCE!' roared Connor.

Rebecca cried out as Connor spanked her with his belt. Tears of pleasure stung her eyes as Connor repeatedly whipped her.

'Lust and wrath are deadly sins being performed in an…interesting way,' whispered Killer, cackling sadistically.

'Harder!' commanded Rebecca, 'harder! Come on! You hit like a bitch!'

Connor growled. He whipped Rebecca's ass harder, his blood boiling. Rebecca groaned.

'Come on, Connor!' she said, 'you can do better than that!'

'SILENCE!' roared Connor, whipping Rebecca harder.

'I've given you all this power, Connor!' Killer thought to himself, 'USE IT! MAKE HER YOUR WHORE!'

'HARDER!' growled Rebecca, 'HARDER, CONNOR, HARDER!'

'Take yer punishment like a good little vampire,' hissed Connor, whipping Rebecca even harder, 'yer a filthy little mutt. Take yer fuckin' punishment!'

Rebecca hissed as Connor whipped her harder and harder. Each strike of his belt sent fire through her veins. She couldn't take it anymore.

'ENOUGH!' she roared, 'ENOUGH!'

'SILENCE!' roared Connor, slapping Rebecca across the face, 'ENOUGH IS WHEN I SAY ENOUGH, YE FILTHY SKANK!'

Rebecca roared with pleasure as Connor repeatedly beat her with his belt. She could feel welts developing on her ass cheeks with each strike, each crack. She welcomed the pain, and she enjoyed every last bit of it.

'That's more like it, Connor!' said Killer, cackling madly, 'that's more like it!'

'WHORE!' hissed Connor, whipping Rebecca again, 'MUTT! SKANK! SLUT!'

Rebecca hissed through clenched fangs. She buried her face in her pillow, biting it ferociously.

Connor tossed the belt on the floor. He grabbed a black, spiked leather collar out of the bedside table. He put it on Rebecca's neck, rolling her over on her back.

'Now I'm gonna make ye bark like tha little mutt that ye are,' he growled.

Rebecca watched as Connor reached over into her bedside table. He pulled out the pink vibrator he had bought her for Valentine's Day. What was he planning?

'What are you doing?' whispered Rebecca.

'Ye see this?' said Connor, holding up the vibrator, 'I know yer achin' fer my tongue, but I'm not gonna lick ye. Oh, no. Yer gonna cum, but it'll be because o' this.'

Connor turned the vibrator on its highest setting. Rebecca whimpered, shaking her head.

'No…' she whispered, 'no…'

Killer smirked sadistically as he watched Rebecca squirm away from the vibrator.

'Now this is torture,' he said, giggling demonically.

'Aww…' said Connor in a teasing tone, 'what's tha matter, baby? I thought ye liked Lady.'

'I don't want Lady,' whined Rebecca, 'I want your tongue.'

'Aww…' said Connor, 'too bad.'

Connor placed Lady on Rebecca's clit. Rebecca cried out, trying to squirm out of her ties, but it was no use. Connor cackled as he watched his beloved wife squirm.

'This is seductively twisted,' whispered Killer as he watched Rebecca squirm.

'SAY MY NAME, WHORE!' commanded Connor, slapping Rebecca across the face, 'SAY MY FUCKIN' NAME!'

Rebecca hissed, squirming even more. She tried to resist Connor, but it was no use. She caved.

'Connor…' she gasped between moans, 'Connor…'

Connor smirked. He loved making Rebecca submit to him, making her feel powerless against him.

'Yer a bad girl, Rebecca Jane,' he said, slapping her again, 'fuckin' mutt.'

Rebecca went to open her mouth, but a sudden wave of pleasure struck her like lightning. She gasped, moaning, arching her back. Killer smirked.

'Pleasure and pain in this Vampire Saint's game,' he whispered.

'Cum for Daddy, Rebecca,' said Connor, 'cum for Daddy like a good girl.'

Rebecca tried to speak again, but the pleasure was too much. She arched her back more, letting out the mother of all moans. Connor hissed.

'Yer nothin' but a filthy little skank,' he snarled, slapping Rebecca's inner thigh, 'yer nothin' but a little fuck toy.'

Rebecca hissed at Connor, baring her fangs. Connor slapped her, punishing her for back-talking him. Killer watched with interest.

Rebecca's body began to tense up, her climax building. She arched her back again, gasping and moaning.

'Oh, God…' she whispered, 'oh, God…oh, fuck…FUCK!'

'That's a good girl,' coaxed Connor, 'cum fer Daddy. Come on, baby.'

Rebecca gasped and panted as wave after wave of pleasure hit her like a ton of bricks. Every nerve in her body began to tense up as she climaxed, sending fire through her veins. Finally, with one mighty roar, she came. Hard. Connor grinned.

'Good girl,' he said, turning Lady off and putting her back in the drawer.

Rebecca panted, her legs trembling. Never in her life has she ever came so hard that it left her that breathless. Vampire Perk Number One.

'Holy. Shit…' whispered Rebecca as Connor kissed her neck, 'I don't think I have ever came that hard before…'

Connor laughed. He slowly peeled off his pants and boxers before grabbing Rebecca and placing her on her hands and knees.

'I'm not done wit' ye yet, Little Lady,' he said, 'ye thought that was good? Just ye fuckin' wait.'

'What are you gonna do to me?' purred Rebecca.

Connor grinned.

'I'm gonna wreck tha' pretty French ass o' yers,' he said in a seductive tone.

'This is gonna get deadly interesting,' smirked Killer.

Connor grabbed a fistful of Rebecca's hair. He yanked her head back. Hard. Rebecca gasped.

'Yer about ta have tha time o' yer fuckin' life,' Connor hissed in her ear, 'jus' ye wait.'

Rebecca giggled. Connor gently nipped her ear, his hard cock poking Rebecca's leg.

'Fuck me,' hissed Rebecca as Connor bit her neck, 'fuck me hard.'

Connor laughed sadistically, his breath tickling Rebecca's skin, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

'Ye don' have ta ask me twice.'

Rebecca smirked as Connor grabbed the bottle of lube. He opened it, squeezing some of it onto his fingers. He looked at Rebecca, his black eyes twinkling.

'Are ye ready?' he said.

'Ready as ever,' said Rebecca.

Connor grinned, putting the lube on Rebecca's ass. He positioned himself behind her, his cock just inches away from her ass. Killer watched, his eyes focused on Connor.

'Come on, Connor…' he whispered, 'I gave you this power! DON'T YOU DARE DISAPPOINT ME!'

Connor firmly grasped Rebecca's hips, pulling her in close to him. His hard cock dug into her ass, and he was just aching to be inside of his beloved.

'Are ye ready, Rebecca?' he purred.

Rebecca turned her head. She grinned, her blood-red eyes dancing deviously.

'No-Holds-Barred, baby,' she purred seductively, licking her teeth, 'fuck me. Fuck me till I'm screaming your name to the world.'

'Do it, Connor,' hissed Killer, 'don't disappoint me. Make her shriek like the pig that she is.'

'Come on, Connor,' hissed Rebecca, 'I know that your cock is just aching to be deep inside my pretty little ass. I know that you're just aching to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk. Do it, Connor. Fuck me. FUCK ME.'

Connor grinned. He dug his nails into Rebecca's hips, burning his prints into her skin. Slowly, he slid his cock deep inside her ass. Rebecca purred.

'Oh, Connor…' she moaned, 'ooh, that feels good…'

'This is only tha beginning, Princess,' Connor purred in Rebecca's ear, 'when I'm done with ye, ye won' be able ta walk fer a fuckin' month.'

Rebecca laughed. Killer watched intently as Connor began to pump his hips forward, sliding in and out of Rebecca's ass. He smirked deviously.

'Though dead, the power of seduction and lust eclipses the minds of their mortal-like mindset.'

'Harder!' hissed Rebecca, 'harder!'

'I don' wanna hurt ye, love,' said Connor in a gentle tone, 'I don' know how strong I am yet.'

'Oh, come on!' said Rebecca, 'if I could handle you when I was human, I sure as shit can handle you when I'm immortal.'

'Hmm…' said Killer thoughtfully, 'Rebecca is very feisty. Twisted. Seductive. Full of lustful rage. I like it.'

'Come _on_, Connor!' hissed Rebecca as Connor continued to fuck her, 'harder! Punish me!'

'God, yer sassy!' purred Connor, spanking Rebecca, 'fuck!'

'I've _always_ been sassy, Connor,' teased Rebecca, wiggling her nose, 'I'm just sassier than I was when I was human.'

'Ye got that right,' smirked Connor, 'ye sassy little bitch.'

Rebecca laughed. Her eyes glowed, becoming redder and redder with each pump of Connor's hips. She purred seductively.

'Wreck my ass, baby,' she hissed, 'come on. I know you can go harder than that.'

'Your love vessel is egging you on,' whispered Killer, 'I feel your anger, rage, and the blood boiling in your veins. Punish her, Connor! PUNISH HER NOW!'

'Stop being such a little bitch, Connor,' growled Rebecca, 'I'm not a little girl, but I'm beginning to think that you're a little girl.'

Connor stopped. He looked at Rebecca, his blood boiling in anger.

'What did ye just say?' he said softly.

'I said that I'm beginning to think that you're a little girl,' said Rebecca smoothly, 'the Connor that I know wouldn't be a little bitch in bed. Oh, no. He'd be a monster, a beast. I'd be screaming his full name to the world, not having to command him to go harder. I think you're beginning to lose your touch, sweet cheeks.'

Connor glared at Rebecca. His eyes burned with rage as he felt his blood boil deep in his veins. Killer laughed.

'He's pissed,' he said, laughing still, 'now the true test of power begins! RIP HER APART! Seductively, of course.'

Connor let out a loud snarl of rage. His eyes turned to slits, his chest rising and falling as he panted and growled between clenched teeth.

'LOSIN' MY TOUCH, AM I?' he roared, 'THA' DOES IT! YER ASS IS MINE, AN' IT'S NOT GONNA BE FUCKIN' PRETTY, EITHER!'

Rebecca smirked. She knew what she had done, and she knew that Connor's relentless when he's angry.

'Do it,' she said, waggling her eyebrows, 'punish me. Make me pay for what I've done. Come on.'

Connor growled. He grabbed the back of Rebecca's neck, violently pinning her head against the pillow. He shoved his cock in as deep as it would go, thrusting violently. Rebecca howled.

'OH, CONNOR!' she moaned, 'OH, CONNOR! YES! CONNOR! YES!'

'HOW DARE YE TALK TA ME LIKE THAT!' roared Connor, spanking Rebecca harder than he ever has before, 'TAKE YER PUNISHMENT LIKE THA LITTLE SLUT THAT YE ARE!'

Killer watched intently as Connor continued to spank Rebecca. Each cry of pleasure and pain that escaped from Rebecca's lips sent pleasure through his black heart. Just then, he heard a loud rumble of thunder. He smirked deviously.

'Impressive, Connor,' he whispered, looking out the window, 'very impressive. That's the power I wanted to see.'

Killer turned his eyes back to Connor and Rebecca. He smiled a cold smile.

'Embrace your inner vampire,' he whispered.

Connor relinquished his hold on Rebecca's neck. The spikes from her collar had broken his skin, causing his hand to bleed. He licked his wounds, healing them. After that was done, he grabbed Rebecca's collar, arching her back. He put his arms under hers, pulling her body to his. Rebecca let out a loud snarl of pleasure, her eyes glowing.

'FUCK!' she hissed, 'FUCK!'

Connor brushed Rebecca's hair away from her neck. He sunk his fangs deep into her flesh, drinking her blood. Rebecca gasped.

Killer laughed demonically as he watched Connor drink Rebecca's blood. This is exactly what he wanted to see, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Connor pulled his fangs out of Rebecca's neck. He licked the bite marks, cleaning the blood and healing the wound. Another loud crack of thunder shook the mansion, sending fire through the two vampires' veins.

'Ye like it when I fuck yer ass?' Connor purred as he nipped at Rebecca's ear, 'does it feel good?'

'Never better,' smirked Rebecca, 'never fucking better.'

Killer laughed as another crack of thunder rumbled throughout the room. Not long now until Connor was finished with his vampire beauty.

Connor's body began to tense up. He growled, thrusting harder and harder as his climax began to build deep inside him.

'Someone's getting close,' teased Rebecca.

'Shut up an' take yer fuckin' punishment,' growled Connor.

'Yes, sir,' said Rebecca, grinning menacingly.

Killer watched the bed creak and groan underneath the two lovers. He smirked, giggling deviously.

'Well, well, well…' he said, giggling some more, 'isn't this a chip off this new, much, much darker block?'

Killer laughed sadistically. The bed crashed against the wall, the headboard splintering into pieces. With a shudder and a shake, the legs gave way, sending the bed crashing to the floor. Killer let out a loud laugh of pleasure.

'Connor!' he guffawed, 'your new-found power pleases my dark heart!'

Connor growled as he felt his climax build, thrust by thrust. A loud crack of thunder echoed around the room. Connor bit Rebecca's ear, panting and grunting.

'Cum for me, Connor,' whispered Rebecca, 'cum for your Vampire Queen.'

Connor grunted. And groaned. And growled. And snarled. Finally, with one mighty thrust and one mighty snarl, he came. Another loud crack of thunder shook the mansion from roof to foundation. Killer laughed sadistically, applauding his new creation and his mate.

'Bravo! Bravo!' he guffawed as he applauded, 'I'll return in due-time, my new vampire couple. Killer, stage-left.'

Killer disappeared into the night. His laugh echoed in the distance as he vanished.

Connor pulled out of Rebecca, panting hard. He un-tied Rebecca's wrists, throwing the rope back into the bedside table. He rolled Rebecca over on her back, kissing and nipping at her neck and breasts. Rebecca giggled

'Oh, Conny-Wonny…' she said, 'you're a lot sexier than Edward and you're much more dangerous than Blade.'

Connor chuckled.

'An' you, my Lady, are far more sexy than Rosalie an' far more deadly than Akasha,' he said.

Rebecca laughed.

Connor lifted his head. He smiled down at his wife, gently brushing her hair out of her face. Rebecca grinned, her fangs glistening in the moonlight.

'All this sex has made me hungry,' said Connor, 'ye wanna go feast on some bad guys?'

Rebecca laughed.

'Let's go,' she said.

_Who is this irrestible creature who has an insatiable love for the dead?_

_Living Dead Girl!_

_Rage in the cage and piss upon the stage_

_There's only one sure way to bring the giant down_

_Defunct the strings of cemetery things_

_With one flat foot on the devil's wing_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living Dead Girl_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living Dead Girl_

_Raping the geek and hustling the freak_

_Like a hunchback juice on a sentimental noose_

_Operation filth they love to love the wealth_

_Of an SS Whore making scary sounds_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living Dead Girl_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living Dead Girl_

_Psyclone Jack, Hallucinating Hack thinks Donna Reed eats dollar bills_

_Goldfoot Machine creates another fiend so beautiful they make you kill_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living Dead Girl_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me_

_Living Dead Girl_

_Blood on her skin dripping with Sin_

_Do it again_

_Living Dead Girl_

_Blood on her skin dripping with Sin_

_Do it again_

_Living Dead Girl_


	2. Chapter 2

The Streets

'So, where are we headed?'

'Johnny Yakavetta's place. Fucker's got a dinner party tonight. He's one of the assholes who raped me and Emily when we were held captive. Time to exact my revenge on him.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

Rebecca sniffed the air. She could smell the blood of the people below, the innocent humans she and Connor dare not touched. She floated over to the next rooftop, searching for Johnny Yakavetta's mansion.

'Ye look really beautiful righ' now,' purred Connor, 'ye look good in a peacoat.'

'Focus, Connor,' said Rebecca, sniffing the air some more, 'this is some serious shit and we cannot fuck this up.'

'Aww, don't be such a grumpy fangs,' teased Connor, wrapping his arm around Rebecca's shoulders, 'I know yer a vampire an' all but ye don' have ta be such a grump abou' it.'

Rebecca scoffed. She took Connor's arm off her shoulders, walking farther ahead of him.

'Ye sound like a fuckin' dog when ye sniff like that,' said Connor, 'tha fuck are ye sniffin' fer, anyways?'

'Vampires have a keen sense of smell, Connor,' said Rebecca, 'I smell lots of pure, un-sinned blood. I would be able to smell Johnny. Fucker's blood would smell like drugs, rape, and murder.'

'Someone's educated,' sniggered Connor.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. She jumped to the next roof. She sniffed again. She growled.

'I smell sinner's blood…' she hissed, 'we're not far now…'

Connor looked over at a pipe on the roof. He smirked.

'Hey, babe!' he called.

Rebecca looked over at Connor. He wrapped his legs around the pipe, hanging upside down.

'Check it out!' he said, waving his arms, 'I'm upside down!'

'Connor!' said Rebecca, 'can you please be serious for five minutes?!'

'Nope,' said Connor, 'that, my dear, is impossible. Not something I am capable of.'

Rebecca smacked herself in the forehead with her hand. She shook her head.

'Oy vey…' she mumbled, 'I married a five-year-old…'

Connor laughed as he continued to swing on the pipe. Then, his legs slid and he came crashing onto the roof.

'OOF!' he grunted.

Rebecca laughed at her husband. Connor growled, getting to his feet.

'Smooth move, Batman,' giggled Rebecca.

Connor stuck his tongue out at Rebecca. Rebecca cleared her throat, regaining composure.

'Let's go,' she said, 'we're not too far off now.'

Connor shook his head, following his wife. He caught up to her, taking her hand in his as they continued to float from roof to roof in search of dinner. Then, Rebecca stopped.

'Rebecca, what are ye…' began Connor, but Rebecca cut him off.

'Shh!' she hissed, 'look!'

Connor looked down. He grinned.

'Ahh…' he said, 'I guess we're here…'

Rebecca looked through the glass roof. Her eyes burned with hunger as she looked from one goon to the next. All of them smelled of rape, drugs, and murder. Three sins that Johnny Yakavetta and his goons have committed the most. Rebecca's mouth began to water as she stared at them, ready to pounce.

'So, what's our plan?' asked Connor.

'First, we take out the goons,' said Rebecca, 'but in order to do that, we need to lock up Johnny. So, what I'm gonna do is I'm gonna lurk in the shadows and lure him into a room and lock him in there. Once that's done, you swoop in and we start taking out the goons.'

'That's evil,' said Connor, 'pure fuckin' evil.'

'But it's effective,' said Rebecca, 'he's not gonna know what hit him.'

Connor grinned at his wife. He loved seeing this devious side of her.

Rebecca closed her eyes and turned on her ghost-mode. She looked at Connor.

'I'll see you in a bit,' she said, slipping into the shadows.

'Yo, Johnny!' said David.

'What, David?' said Johnny.

'I wonder what those Ouellet Sluts are up to nowadays,' said David, 'that picture just reminded me of them.'

Johnny looked at the painting of Rebecca and Emily that hung over his mantel. Giovanni had painted it for him. He scoffed.

'I honestly don't care what they're up to,' he said, throwing his drink onto the painting, 'they murdered my uncles. They're probably working the corner sucking homeless guys' dicks.'

'I wouldn't talk if I were you.'

'What the fuck was that?!' said Johnny.

Rebecca laughed.

'What's the matter, Johnny?' she teased, 'you look like you've seen a ghost.'

'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!' growled Johnny.

'Down here, Big Boy,' said Rebecca from the stairway, 'come and get me. That is, if you can find me.'

Johnny growled angrily. He ran up the stairs, following Rebecca's voice.

'I-I-I ain't afraid of no ghost…' he whispered.

'The pee stain in your pants tell me otherwise, Johnny,' taunted Rebecca.

Johnny growled.

'I spilled my coffee,' he said defensively.

Rebecca cackled madly. Johnny's knees wobbled. He clutched onto the banister for dear life.

'I can smell you,' she said sinisterly, 'you're a terrible liar, Yakavetta.'

'Fuck y-y-y-y-you, you w-w-w-w-whore!' stammered Johnny.

Rebecca snorted.

'You'd like that, wouldn't you, you sick fuck?' she hissed.

Johnny looked at his goons in desperation.

'Guys…' he shivered, 'help…!'

'No way, dude,' said David, 'you're on your own.'

'Yeah, man,' said James, 'you're on your own.'

The other goons all murmured in agreement. Johnny growled.

'What the fuck, you guys?!' he hissed at them.

Rebecca flickered the lights sinisterly. Johnny bit his lip, fighting back tears.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!' he roared, 'WHAT DO YOU WANT?!'

'Follow me and I'll tell you,' said Rebecca.

Johnny cringed. What did the voice want from him? Why was it here? Why him?

'I don't trust you…' he whispered, tears streaming down his face, 'I don't trust you…'

'Aww…' said Rebecca, 'what's the matter? Is the big, bad Yakavetta scared?'

'NO!' roared Johnny.

'Then follow me,' said Rebecca, 'don't be shy.'

Johnny sobbed harder now. He collapsed to his knees, shaking like a leaf.

'WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO ME?!' he called, 'WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!'

Rebecca laughed.

'You'll see,' she said, 'oh, you'll see.'

Rebecca laughed again. A cold, sinister laugh. Johnny's stomach churned.

Johnny gulped. Slowly, he got back to his feet and followed Rebecca's voice. His blood turned to ice, his heart beating erratically. Rebecca lead him to his bedroom. She opened the door.

'Yoo-hoo!' she called, 'in here!'

Johnny's legs grew weaker. He stared into the dark room, sweat beading on his forehead. Rebecca grinned, standing behind him.

'GOTCHA!'

Johnny gasped. Before he could turn around, Rebecca shoved him into the room, closing and locking the door. She cackled madly as Johnny jiggled the knob, trying to free himself.

'FUCK!' cried Johnny, 'NO! LET ME OUT!'

Rebecca laughed menacingly. She slid down the railing, calling out into the night.

'Con-Con!' she called, 'come out! Come out! Wherever you are!'

All the goons froze as Connor broke through the glass ceiling, landing on his feet. The goons looked at him, their faces full of shock and fear. Connor looked from one goon to the next, a grin breaking across his face. He licked his lips.

'Lunch time.'

Johnny jiggled the knob over and over again. He could hear the cries of his goons as Connor and Rebecca drained them of their blood, one by one. Johnny jiggled the knob so much, it broke.

'FUCK!' he cried, 'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!'

Jhonni lunged at Connor, knife in hand. Connor grabbed him, snapping his neck and sinking his fangs deep in his flesh, drinking deeply. Rebecca finished off Randy, shoving him to the floor.

'Mmm…' she said, licking his blood from her fangs, 'tasty…'

Connor growled. There was one goon in particular that he wanted, and that was David.

'DAVID!' he roared, 'WHERE ARE YE, YA BASTARD?!'

David snuck up behind Connor. He raised his arm, ready to hit Connor over the head with a bat, but Connor smelled him. He turned around, glaring right at David.

'Found ye.'

David screamed as Connor tore him limb from limb. Connor reached into his chest, pulling his heart out. He shoved David to the floor, devouring his heart. Rebecca shoved James down next to Randy. She looked at her mate, her face a mix of shock and amazement.

'Holy shit, babe…' she breathed.

'What?' said Connor, 'impressed?'

'If we weren't in the middle of a feeding…' said Rebecca, snapping Peter's neck, 'I'd totally suck your dick.'

'Tha' can be arranged,' smirked Connor, waggling his eyebrows.

Rebecca laughed. She sunk her fangs deep into Peter's neck. Her eyes glowed as she drank his blood, her heart bursting with fire and pleasure.

Steve, the last goon, tried to escape out of the front door. Connor apparated before him, breaking his neck and feasting on his organs before drinking his blood. Rebecca beamed.

'That was the last goon,' she said, 'time to go get Johnny.'

'He's gonna die a slow death,' said Connor, 'a very slow death.'

Rebecca grinned. Connor extended his hand to Rebecca. He smiled.

'Come on, babe,' he said, licking his lips, 'let's have dessert.'

Johnny paced back and forth in his bedroom. He knew his goons were dead, and he was next.

'Fuck…' he said, pacing harder, 'fuck…fuck…fuck…'

'Hiya, jackass.'

Johnny turned around. He gasped in horror. Connor grinned.

'Who are you?!' gasped Johnny, backing away as Connor approached him, 'WHO ARE YOU?!'

Connor laughed.

'Yer unholy nightmare.'

'Shit…'

Connor roared ferociously. He shoved Johnny through the wall, sending him crashing to the floor. Johnny groaned in pain.

'Rebecca…' said Connor in a sing-song voice, 'yer turn…'

'Rebecca?' whispered Johnny, 'no…'

Suddenly, he heard a laugh. A magical, child-like laugh. Johnny slowly got to his feet, looking around. The voice he heard before he was shoved into his bedroom spoke.

'Hello, Johnny. Remember me?'

Johnny turned around. Rebecca smirked at him, her red eyes dancing deviously.

'You're that slut,' growled Johnny, 'oh, no…'

Rebecca roared. She pinned Johnny against the wall, her eyes tearing into his soul.

'That slut,' she repeated, 'that slut that you beat and raped for a month because of your asshole of an uncle. Well, you know what? That slut is about to make a fucking meal out of you.'

Johnny squirmed, but he was powerless against the mighty She-Vampire. Connor watched with interest.

'I remember how you always favoured me over my sister,' hissed Rebecca, holding Johnny by the throat, 'you always preferred me because I was tighter and because I screamed louder than Emily did. You were the one who would always punch me in the vagina after you raped me, and you laughed at my pain. To this day, I still hear your laugh in my head. It haunts me.'

Johnny whimpered as Rebecca traced a circle over his heart with her nails. He knew that she and her mate had killed his goons and saved him for last. He knew he was going to die at the hands of the angered female.

'I can hear your cold, black heart beating in my head,' said Rebecca, still tracing the circle, 'it's too late to turn back now, Johnny. Say hello to your uncles for me.'

Johnny screamed as Rebecca dug her hand into his chest. She tore his heart out, holding it in her hand. She let go of him, his body dropping to the floor. Connor laughed as Rebecca feasted on Johnny's heart.

'Oh, Rebecca…' he said, shaking his head, 'didn't Lisa teach ye not ta play wit' er food?'

Rebecca swallowed the last bite of Johnny's heart. She let out a loud belch, licking the blood off her fangs. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

'So, this is the famous Rebecca Ouellet.'

Rebecca turned around. Killer was standing in the hole of the wall where Connor had thrown Johnny. He smirked deviously at Rebecca, his cold eyes dancing. Rebecca growled ferociously.

'What do you want?' she hissed.

Killer smirked.

'Nice try in scaring me,' he said coolly, 'your performance was iffy. You just need to stop playing with your food.'

Rebecca growled again, baring her fangs at Killer. Killer laughed.

'The word fear is nowhere in my dictionary, Rebecca,' he said.

'Oh, yeah?' said Rebecca, cracking her knuckles, 'you ain't seen nothing yet, you son of a bitch.'

Rebecca lunged at Killer, but Connor jumped in front of her, grabbing her.

'NO!'

Rebecca struggled against her mate's hold, but it was no use. Killer laughed deviously.

'Feisty one, aren't you?' he teased.

'I'll tear your fucking head off,' growled Rebecca.

Killer grinned.

'How can you tear a demon's head off?' he asked gently.

'If Connor lets me go, I'll fucking show you,' hissed Rebecca angrily.

Killer smirked.

'I can see your every move before you make it,' he said, 'no dice.'

Rebecca roared ferociously. Connor held her tighter, keeping her close to him.

'Settle down, love…' he said softly, 'I don' want ye ta get hurt.'

'I'd listen to him,' said Killer.

'Why should I?' said Rebecca.

Killer chuckled. His eyes locked onto Connor.

'Ask him,' he said.

'I don' want ye ta get hurt, sweetheart,' said Connor, 'remember tha' promise I made ta God after I rescued ye?'

Rebecca nodded.

'You promised Him that you'd protect me,' she said.

'I'm protectin' ye from him,' said Connor, turning his head and looking at Killer, 'he's full o' sorcery an' voo-doo magic, sweetheart.'

Rebecca glared at Killer, her eyes locked onto his. She growled.

'I've seen worse, Connor,' she said, 'I can take him.'

'But, Becca-Boo…' pouted Connor.

Rebecca groaned.

'Connor, don't start…' she said.

Connor sighed.

'If ye want ta break me promise,' he said, letting go of Rebecca, 'then go ahead.'

'A promise…' said Killer, 'TO GOD?!'

Killer scoffed. Rebecca glared.

'God is imaginary,' said Killer.

Rebecca snarled.

'I'M WARNING YOU!' she hissed.

'God is a ghost story told by humans for the past generation!' said Killer, 'the Bible was written by man!'

'SHUT UP!' roared Rebecca, advancing towards Killer, 'I'LL KILL YOU!'

'If you hurt me consider Connor's promise to 'God' ruined!' said Killer, 'do you honestly think it's worth the sacrifice?!'

Rebecca roared loudly. The sound bounced off the walls, echoing throughout the hallway. Rebecca was on a war-path, and she was willing to risk her life for her one true love.

'Tempt the Devil,' teased Killer.

Rebecca crouched, ready to spring at Killer. Connor jumped in front of her again, stopping her.

'BECCA-BEAR, NO!'

'STAY OUT OF THIS!' roared Rebecca.

'BECCA!' growled Connor, 'NO!'

'I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS!' growled Rebecca.

A loud rumble of thunder shook the mansion. Connor looked at his beloved, his eyes full of sorrow.

'Baby, look at me…' he whispered, choking up slightly, 'look at me.'

Rebecca sighed. She looked deep into Connor's black eyes.

'What?' she said.

Connor looked at Rebecca. She could tell that he was hurt, and it was because of her willing to sacrifice herself for him.

'Don't do this, Becca-Boo…' whispered Connor, 'please…'

'You think I'm gonna let him get away with this?' said Rebecca, 'do you?'

'Do ye want him ta hurt ye?' asked Connor, 'do ye want ta break my promise?'

'Connor, don't…' whispered Rebecca, 'please…'

'If ye attack him, he wins,' said Connor, 'my promise will be broken.'

'Connor, stop,' said Rebecca, 'stop.'

'Do ye wan' my promise ta be worthless?' said Connor, letting go of Rebecca, 'if ye truly feel tha' way, attack him.'

Rebecca sighed. She advanced towards Killer, her knees wobbling.

'Come on, fucker,' she said, 'let's dance.'

Killer smirked.

'I sense weakness in your legs,' he said coldly, 'admit it, you can't bring yourself to break your promise to him.'

Rebecca snorted.

'Fuck him,' she said, 'if he really wanted to stop me, we'd be at home right now.'

Connor sobbed as he watched his mate advance towards Killer. He shook his head.

'Fine.'

Connor disappeared into the night. Rebecca gasped. No. NO.

'Looks like you've got a lot of explaining to do,' said Killer, pointing to the sky.

Rebecca slowly walked down the stairs, still advancing towards Killer. She fought back tears as she stalked her prey, her eyes full of fire and rage.

'Come on, Killer,' she said, 'don't be a chicken.'

Killer laughed.

'You really don't have a soul, do you?' he teased.

Rebecca hissed. Her knees began to wobble more as she backed Killer into a corner of the dining room.

'You did this to my husband,' she said, 'you will pay for what you have done to him.'

'IT WAS YOU WHO WANTED TO BE TURNED BY HIM!' roared Killer, 'NOT ONLY DID YOU BREAK A PROMISE, YOU DAMN-NEAR BROKE HIS BARELY-BEATING HEART! FOR WHAT COST?!'

'He's gone,' said Rebecca, 'he left.'

'BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO DAMN STUBBORN TO LISTEN TO HIS PLEA!' hissed Killer, 'HE PLEAD FOR YOU NOT TO DO THIS! BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO HIM?! NO! YOU LET YOUR STUBBORNESS CLOUD YOUR EGO!'

Rebecca struggled to stay on her feet as her knees buckled under her. She glared at Killer.

'Shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you,' she hissed through clenched teeth.

'Point taken,' said Killer, 'you committed one of the darkest sins in a relationship: not listening to your lover. You should be ashamed of yourself.'

Rebecca clung onto the dining room table as her knees buckled again. Tears of blood began streaming down her cheeks as she stared into Killer's cold, demonic eyes.

'I love him,' she said, 'I will always love him.'

Killer looked at Rebecca intently, absorbing the moment. Rebecca stood in front of him, her eyes narrowed. She took a deep breath.

'I love you, Connor.'

Rebecca raised her right hand, ready to slash Killer's throat. Then, she heard a voice.

'I love ye, too.'

Rebecca gasped. She knew that voice. She turned around.

There, standing in the middle of the dining room, was Connor. His cheeks were stained with blood-tears. He had been watching Rebecca from the rooftops, and he knew that he had to swoop in and save her before she got hurt.

'Connor!'

Connor ran to his mate. He took her in his arms, embracing her. Rebecca hugged herself close to her beloved, shaking with sobs.

'I'm sorry, Connor…' she choked, 'I'm sorry…'

'Please don' do this ta me ever again,' said Connor, 'please.'

Killer stepped back, giving the two lovers their space. Rebecca looked at Connor, blood-tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I was so scared,' said Connor, 'I thought I lost ye.'

'You hate me, don't you?' said Rebecca.

'No!' said Connor, 'No! I could never hate ye!'

Rebecca sighed. She held Connor again, clinging onto him for dear life.

'I love you,' she said, 'I love you so much. Please forgive me.'

'I love ye, too,' said Connor, 'I forgive ye.'

Rebecca grabbed the back of Connor's head. She pulled his face to hers, kissing him deeply and passionately. Connor knotted his fingers in her hair, holding her so she wouldn't fall. Killer watched them with interest, feeling the passion in the air around the two lovers.

Connor pulled away from the kiss. He licked the tears from Rebecca's cheeks. Rebecca sighed.

'I am such a fucking idiot,' she said, 'I let my ego get the best of me.'

Connor put a finger to Rebecca's lips, shushing her gently.

'Shh…' he whispered, 'it's okay, love. Yer still my Becca-Bear.'

Rebecca smiled. She leaned in and began to lick Connor's tears. Killer raised his eyebrows.

'Wow…' he said softly, 'this is powerful…'

'What is?' asked Rebecca between licks.

'This…' whispered Killer, pointing at the two lovers, 'this right here…'

Rebecca laughed.

'Our love,' she said, 'our love is powerful.'

'Yes…' whispered Killer, 'your love…'

Rebecca grinned.

'Love,' she said, licking off the remaining tears, 'something you know jack-shit about.'

Killer scoffed.

'You don't know anything about me,' he growled.

Rebecca turned her head. She smirked at Killer.

'Aww…' she teased, 'did I touch a nerve?'

Killer roared. He disappeared into the night. Rebecca laughed.

'Someone's a tad bit sensitive,' she said.

Connor shrugged. He scooped Rebecca up in his arms, smiling at her.

'Let's go home, baby,' he said, 'tha sun's gonna rise soon.'

Rebecca smiled.

'Okay,' she said, 'let's go home.'


	3. Chapter 3

The Saints Mansion: Connor & Rebecca's Room

'Gross…I got Yakavetta blood in my hair…'

'I'll wash it out fer ye.'

Rebecca sighed as Connor opened their bedroom window. Slowly and carefully, with her perched on his back, Connor crawled through the window. He carried her to the bathroom, gently placing her on the counter and taking her clothes off.

'Yer a dirty girl, Rebecca Jane,' said Connor, throwing her clothes in the laundry, 'ye need yer…sins cleaned.'

Rebecca laughed as Connor stripped himself of his clothes, tossing them in the laundry pile.

'I do, do I?' she teased, waggling her eyebrows.

'Yes, ye do,' said Connor, standing in front of her, 'ye've been a very naughty vampire on this cold night.'

'Have not,' protested Rebecca.

'Have to,' teased Connor, kissing Rebecca's nose.

Rebecca wrinkled her nose. Connor looked at her, a teasing smirk spreading across his lips.

'At least I didn't hang upside down on a pipe and fall,' said Rebecca.

'I did it because I'm Batman, sweetheart,' said Connor.

Rebecca snorted.

'If you're Batman, then I'm Queen Elizabeth,' she said sarcastically.

Connor smirked.

'Then I guess ye don' wanna ride my Batmobile,' he said.

Rebecca laughed.

'You're a dork,' she said.

'But ye love me,' said Connor, smiling innocently.

Rebecca smiled.

'Yes,' she said, 'yes, I do.'

Connor smiled. He slowly ran his hands along Rebecca's body, admiring her beauty.

'God, yer beautiful…' he whispered.

'So I've heard,' said Rebecca softly, blushing slightly.

'It's true, though,' smiled Connor, stroking Rebecca's cheek, 'how did I get so lucky havin' ye in my life?'

'You saved my life,' I said, 'that's how.'

'An' I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I could,' said Connor, blushing and turning away, hiding his face.

Rebecca looked at her husband. She turned him around, laughing.

'Aww…' she said, 'are you blushing?'

'No,' said Connor.

'Yes, you are,' said Rebecca, 'your cheeks are pink.'

'Nuh-uh!' said Connor.

Rebecca giggled.

'You're so cute when you blush,' she said.

Connor's cheeks went pinker still. Slowly, he revealed his face. Rebecca grinned, taking him by the wrists and prying his hands away so she could see him.

'Peek-A-Boo!' she said.

Connor laughed. He kissed Rebecca.

'Gotcha!' he said, hiding his face again.

'Hey!' cried Rebecca, 'you cheated!'

Connor giggled. Rebecca grabbed his hands, prying them away from his face. Sme grinned.

'Boo.'

'Ahh!' cried Connor.

Rebecca laughed.

'You gonna get this icky Yakavetta blood out of my hair or what?' she said.

'Yup,' said Connor, walking over to the tub and turning on the water, 'I just wanted ta play wit' ye.'

Rebecca laughed. Connor stared at her naked chest. He bit his lip, resisting the urge to take her into the bedroom and attack her. Rebecca noticed Connor staring at her. She laughed.

'Are you staring at my breasts?' she teased.

Connor scoffed.

'No,' he said, 'what makes ye say that?'

Rebecca grinned. She walked over to Connor. She straddled his lap, smirking seductively.

'Don't lie to me, Mister,' she said.

Connor's eyes went wide. Rebecca looked at him, a teasing smirk playing across her lips. Connor began to sweat.

'Uhh…' he muttered, 'um…heh…I wasn't…'

'Don't deny it, honey,' said Rebecca, sticking her breasts in Connor's face, 'I know how much you like my pretty titties.'

'Fuck…' Connor thought to himself, 'fuck…'

Rebecca frowned.

'Connor?' she said, 'are you okay?'

'I plea tha fifth,' said Connor.

Rebecca growled.

'LIAR!' she hissed, slapping him across the face, 'DO IT! CAVE! GIVE INTO TEMPTATION! NOW!'

Connor looked up at Rebecca. He sighed. Slowly, he moved his head towards her chest. He gently placed his head between her breasts, brushing his lips along her chest. Rebecca moaned.

'Yes…' she whispered, 'yes…'

Slowly, Connor licked a trail from Rebecca's cleavage to her lips. He pulled her face to his, kissing her deeply, knotting his fingers in her hair. Rebecca moaned, knotting her fingers in her mate's hair, deepening the kiss.

'I knew you'd cave,' she whispered deviously, 'I knew that you couldn't fight your temptation.'

'Ye know me too well,' said Connor, 'too fuckin' well.'

'We've been together for over two years now, Connor,' said Rebecca as Connor kissed her neck, 'I've learned a lot about you.'

'Mmm…' whispered Connor, kissing Rebecca's upper body.

Rebecca moaned gently. Without breaking the kiss, Connor reached back and turned the water off. He looked up at his mate, grinning deviously.

'Yer bath is ready, My Queen,' he said.

Rebecca smirked. She crawled off Connor's lap and gently slipped into the water. She swam to the furthest part of the tub, turning around and looking at Connor, her eyes full of hunger and lust.

'Care to join me, My King?' she said softly.

Connor grinned.

'I'd love to,' he said.

Rebecca watched Connor hungrily as he slipped into the water. A smug smirk played across Connor's lips as he looked at his beloved. Rebecca laughed. She beckoned to her mate with her finger, licking her lips in a seductive manner.

'Come to Mommy, Con-Con,' she said softly, 'come to Mommy.'

'Yes, Mommy,' purred Connor.

Rebecca watched as her beloved swam towards her. Her eyes danced with hunger as he got closer and closer to her, his black eyes locked on hers.

'Come on, Connor,' she said gently, 'come to Mommy.'

Slowly but surely, Connor swam up in front of Rebecca. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and passionately. Rebecca wrapped one arm around his neck, placing the other one on the small of his back. She moulded her body to his, deepening the kiss.

'How bad do ye want me?' whispered Connor seductively.

'Really bad,' purred Rebecca, 'I hunger for you. I _ache_ for you.'

Connor roared seductively at his mate. He loves it when she gets feisty.

'Oh, Rebecca!' he said, 'Rebecca!'

'You sound so sexy when you roar like that,' purred Rebecca.

Connor roared louder. Rebecca laughed.

'Louder!' she commanded, 'louder!'

Connor roared louder. The sound bounced off the walls, echoing around the bathroom. Rebecca snarled.

'LOUDER!' she commanded, 'LET THE WORLD HEAR YOU!'

Connor roared as loud as he could. Then, without even thinking, he penetrated Rebecca. Rebecca laughed.

'Uh-uh…' she said, gently pushing Connor away, 'you gotta wait till we're out of the tub, sweetheart.'

Connor pouted. He hung his head in shame, not meeting Rebecca's eyes. Rebecca giggled. She grabbed Connor by the hair, yanking his neck up so he was looking at her. She smirked deviously.

'Let's put a smile on that face.'

Before Connor could even breathe, Rebecca sunk her fangs deep into his neck. He gasped.

'Fuck!' he grunted, 'Jesus Christ, Rebecca! Fuck!'

Rebecca pulled her fangs out of Connor's neck. She looked at her mate, licking the blood from her fangs in a seductive manner. Connor purred.

'I'm hungry fer ye,' he whispered, licking his fangs seductively, 'so fuckin' hungry.'

'You gotta wash my hair first,' said Rebecca, 'I reek of rape, murder, and drugs.'

'What'll be my prize?' asked Connor, smirking deviously.

Rebecca giggled. She stood up in front of Connor. Her pussy was just inches away from his mouth. He looked at his beloved, his eyes wide.

'This,' said Rebecca, stroking Connor's cheek, 'this will be your prize.'

Connor laughed.

'Ye fuckin' tease,' he said.

Rebecca laughed. She sat down, slowly sinking under the water as Connor grabbed her shampoo from the side of the tub. She surfaced, turning around so Connor could wash the blood out of her hair.

Connor slowly squeezed some shampoo out of the bottle. Gently, he lathered it in Rebecca's hair, making sure he got all the blood. Rebecca moaned.

'That feels good…' she whispered, 'mmm…'

'I'm glad it does, My Queen,' smiled Connor as he rinsed Rebecca's hair.

Rebecca laughed. Connor gently kissed her back, washing her hair again so he really got all the blood out.

'I'll be glad when my hair doesn't reek of rape, murder, and drugs anymore,' said Rebecca, wrinkling her nose in disgust, 'ick.'

'All o' those sins will be cleansed soon,' said Connor as he put conditioner in Rebecca's hair, 'I promise.'

Rebecca smiled. Gently, she rubbed Connor's legs, teasing him.

'You'll be rewarded soon, My King,' she said, kissing his neck, 'very soon.'

'I can't wait,' said Connor.

Rebecca smirked. Slowly, she ran her hands further up Connor's legs. Gently, she stroked his cock. Connor purred gently.

'Ooh, Rebecca…' he moaned, 'fuck…'

'How bad do you want me, Connor?' said Rebecca.

'More than ye think,' growled Connor, 'more than ye think.'

'Show me,' said Rebecca, moving her hair, 'bite me.'

Connor snarled. He sunk his teeth deep into Rebecca's neck, drinking deeply. Rebecca moaned.

'Oh, yes…' she purred, 'that's a good boy…ooh, yes…'

Connor dug his fangs in deeper into Rebecca's flesh. He took his hands and rubbed her body, teasing her. Rebecca roared with pleasure, grabbing Connor's head. Connor pulled his fangs out so he could rinse the conditioner out of Rebecca's hair.

'Yer so fucked fer teasin' me,' he hissed, pouring water over Rebecca's head.

'What are you gonna do to me?' teased Rebecca.

'You'll see soon enough, my darling,' said Connor, winking at Rebecca.

Rebecca giggled. Connor licked the bite wound on her neck, cleaning the blood and healing it as he continued to rinse his beloved's hair. Rebecca purred gently as she felt the bite wound heal over, stroking Connor's cock harder. Connor purred.

'Oh, fuck…' he moaned, 'Rebecca…'

Rebecca stopped stroking Connor' She turned to face her mate, smirking deviously as her wet hair fell in curtains around her face.

'Meet me in the bedroom,' she said, 'I'll be in shortly, my love.'

Connor grinned.

'As ye wish, my love,' he said, apparating into the bedroom.

Rebecca sighed. She pulled the plug out of the tub, draining the water. She grabbed her Thomas towel from the shelf, drying her hair.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Killer lurked in the shadows, watching Connor prepare some tools for his love vessel when she emerges from the bathroom. He sighed.

'Rope…' he muttered, shaking his head, 'predict…'

Killer's sentence was cut short. Connor had pulled out a new toy from the bedside table: a riding crop. Killer's cold eyes danced as he stared at the crop.

'Ohh…' he said, smirking deviously, 'things are gonna get…kinky…'

Rebecca hummed to herself as she blow-dried her hair. Her red and black silk lingerie gown hung on the back of the bathroom door, waiting for her when she was ready. Connor had bought her it for Valentine's Day, but he bought her some spares in case he got carried away and tore it off her.

Connor stood in front of the destroyed bed, waiting for Rebecca to emerge from the bathroom. He had the rope in one hand and the riding crop in the other. His chest rose and fell as he panted anxiously. He was hungry, and he wanted to be fed.

Rebecca finished blow-drying her hair. She plugged in her flat iron, putting her gown on as she waited for it to heat up. Connor purred gently, sensing she was almost ready to come out.

'Rebecca…' he said in a sing-song tone, 'come out, come out, wherever ye are…'

Rebecca ran the flat iron through her hair carefully, making sure that she got every kink and wave. Within twenty minutes, she was ready. She crept up to the bathroom door, opening it slowly and quietly. It was time.

'Conny-Wonny…'

Connor looked up. He grinned.

'_Hello.'_

'Red and black gives Connor a barely-beating heart attack,' teased Killer in a demonic sing-song.

'You kept your end of the bargain,' purred Rebecca, shaking her hips seductively, 'time for your reward, my love.'

'Show time!' said Killer softly.

Connor watched as Rebecca shook her hips. He was mesmerized by her beauty, her grace. He was getting hornier by the second. Rebecca laughed.

'Come on, big boy,' she teased, 'make me your toy.'

'If ye don't knock it off, I'm gonna tear yer lingerie ta shreds,' said Connor, 'I'm not foolin' around, Missy.'

'You won't do it, Connor,' whispered Killer, 'you won't.'

'What?' said Rebecca, 'this?'

She shook her hips even more, moving in a way that Shakira herself would blush over. Connor growled.

'I'm fuckin' warnin' ye, young lady!' he scolded, 'knock it off!'

'Getting flustered, Connor?' giggled Killer.

Rebecca turned around in the doorway of the bathroom and wiggled her ass like Velvet Sky. This sent Connor into sexual overload.

'Okay,' he said, 'now yer fuckin' askin' fer it.'

Rebecca laughed a devious laugh. She wiggled her ass more, really buttering Connor up. Killer roared.

'PUNISH HER FOR HER DAMN SINS!' he hissed angrily.

Rebecca wiggled her ass and shook her hips. Connor was beginning to get angry.

'This is yer final warnin', young lady,' he warned, 'if ye keep this up, ye can kiss yer lingerie goodbye.'

'You wouldn't dare,' said Rebecca.

Connor roared angrily. He stormed up to Rebecca. He turned her around, ripping the gown to shreds. Killer laughed.

'Oops,' he giggled, 'there goes her lingerie.'

Rebecca looked around her. Her gown had been torn into tiny shreds of silk and fabric. She stood there, shocked.

'Connor…' she whispered, 'what have you…?'

'SILENCE!' roared Connor.

A loud rumble of thunder echoed throughout the room. Killer smirked deviously.

'Use the power!' he cried, 'USE IT!'

Connor grabbed Rebecca fiercely. He tied her wrists together with the rope and hung her from a hook in the ceiling. He brandished the riding crop, guiding it along her skin gently. He snorted.

'Look at ye,' he growled, 'yer pathetic!;'

Connor whipped Rebecca with the crop. The sound of the slap and Rebecca's cry of pain and pleasure echoed around the room, sending pleasure through Killer's heart. He giggled demonically at the sounds, watching the two vampires intently.

Connor traced the outline of the dragon tattoo on Rebecca's back with the crop. He chuckled demonically.

'Such a beautiful tattoo…' he whispered, 'but it would look so much better if it was…redder…'

He struck Rebecca again. Rebecca screamed loudly. A loud crack of thunder shook the mansion from roof to foundation. Connor roared.

'SAY MY NAME, WHORE!' he hissed, striking Rebecca harder, 'SAY IT!'

'Connor…' Rebecca growled softly.

'LOUDER!' roared Connor, striking her even harder, 'LOUDER!'

Rebecca clenched her teeth together, stopping the growl of pain that erupted at the back of her throat. Without un-clenching her teeth, she hissed.

'Connor.'

Connor snarled angrily. He struck Rebecca again.

'NO!' he roared, 'LOUDER!'

Killer watched as Connor continued to strike Rebecca. His voice became warped, more demonic.

'MAKE HER SCREAM YOUR NAME!' he roared.

'SAY IT!' hissed Connor, striking Rebecca harder and harder, 'SAY IT!'

'CONNOR!' shrieked Rebecca, 'CONNOR!'

Connor grinned at his beloved. He got what he wanted. Now it was time for the real fun to begin.

'Good girl,' he said, 'come here.'

Rebecca whimpered softly as Connor took her off the hook. He slung her over his shoulder, carrying her over to the bed. Killer watched with interest.

'This is gonna turn into a blood-stained sex war,' he whispered.

Connor sat Rebecca down on the bed. He un-tied her wrists, tossing it to the side. He lay down on his back, smirking at his beloved.

'Come here,' he said, beckoning her with his finger, 'come sit on my face.'

Slowly, Rebecca crawled towards Connor. She straddles his face, gently lowering her clit near his mouth. Killer grinned.

'Now this is a sexual love bite,' he said, giggling demonically.

Slowly, Connor snaked his tongue out. Gently, he flicked Rebecca's clit with the tip of his tongue, teasing her. Rebecca moaned.

'Oh, Connor…' she purred, 'ohh, Connor…'

Connor pulled Rebecca in closer to him. He flicked his tongue faster, digging his nails into her ass as he devoured her clit. Rebecca reared her head, roaring ferociously as waves of pleasure struck her like a mighty hammer. Killer cackled.

Connor took his nails out of Rebecca's ass. Using his fingers, he spread her pussy lips, sucking on her clit gently. Rebecca hissed, grinding on Connor's face. Killer's eyes went wide.

'HISS LIKE MEDUSA!' he roared, cackling madly, 'HISS LIKE MEDUSA!'

Connor pulled his face in closer to Rebecca. He licked her faster, harder, varying his tongue strokes. Rebecca purred as she grinded on Connor's tongue, increasing the pleasure.

'Ride that vampire like he's a bull in a rodeo from Hell!' commanded Killer, 'come on, Rebecca!'

Connor reached around and placed his hands on Rebecca's ass, bucking her hips more. Rebecca purred, running her fingers through his sandy-brown hair.

'Oh, God…' she moaned as her body began to tense up, 'oh, God…'

'You feel the power-surge of pleasure, Rebecca?' laughed Killer.

Connor could sense Rebecca's building pleasure. He pulled her closer to his tongue, pressing her clit against the tip of his tongue. Rebecca panted as her climax began to build up inside her. Killer giggled.

'Man the torpedoes…' he whispered.

Rebecca panted. And moaned. And gasped. And finally, with a mighty roar, she came. She roared so loudly another loud crack of thunder shook the mansion. Killer laughed demonically.

'BOOM!'

Rebecca sighed, panting heavily as the orgasm died down. She looked down at her beloved, her chest heaving.

'Stop…' she wheezed, 'I'm done…'

Connor stopped. He kissed Rebecca's clit gently, pushing her over to the side. He looked up at her, grinning.

'Alright, you,' he said, 'on top. NOW.'

Rebecca obeyed. Slowly and carefully, she straddled Connor's lap. She held his hard cock with her hand, slowly sliding inside her pussy. She purred as it went in, deeper and deeper. Killer giggled.

'The power of seduction is sinful,' he smirked.

'Ride me, baby,' commanded Connor, 'bounce on my cock.'

Rebecca grinned. Slowly, she pumped her hips forwards. She purred gently as she felt Connor's mighty cock slide in and out of her wet pussy. She ran her nails along Connor's chest, moaning loudly.

'Damn…' whispered Killer, 'things are gonna get hotter than hell in here…'

'Oh, Rebecca…' purred Connor as Rebecca continued to ride him, 'oh, Rebecca…oh, God, Rebecca…Rebecca…'

'You like it when I bounce on your cock, baby?' teased Rebecca, 'you like it when I ride you like the stallion that you are?'

'I fuckin' love it, baby…' purred Connor, 'God, yer hot…'

'So far, I'm slightly impressed…' said Killer as he continued to watch the two lovers.

'Say my name, baby,' commanded Rebecca, 'say my name.'

'Rebecca…' moaned Connor, 'Rebecca…oh, fuck, Rebecca…'

Rebecca purred. She loved hearing Connor moan her name during sex.

'Say it again,' she whispered, 'say it again.'

'Rebecca…' purred Connor, rolling the R, 'Rebecca…'

Rebecca growled.

'God, you sound so sexy when you purr like that!' she hissed, 'fuck!'

Killer chuckled. He began to mimic Connor's voice as he watched his two creations go at it like a couple of rabbits.

'Oh, Rebecca!' he said, 'yer so fuckin' sexy!'

Killer flew over to the other side of the room, mimicking Rebecca's voice.

'You're sexy, too, my sexy Irish stallion!' he said before flying back over to his original spot, laughing hysterically.

'Now it's yet turn, love,' said Connor, 'say my name.'

Rebecca purred.

'Connor,' she whispered seductively.

Connor moaned. He loved hearing her purr his name.

'Again!' he commanded, 'again!'

Rebecca laughed. She decided to coo this time.

'Connor,' she cooed, 'Connor.'

Killer sighed, shaking his head.

'Even as dangerous and scary vampires, they still act like they did when they were humans…' he said, 'wow…'

Just then, Connor sat up. He placed his hand on Rebecca's back. Rebecca frowned.

'What are you doing?' she asked, 'why are you sitting up?'

'I'm flippin' ye over to missionary,' said Connor, turning around, 'now hold still an' quit fussin'. I'm tha baby around here.'

Rebecca laughed. Killer sighed.

'Great…' he groaned, 'he's gone from stallion to baby. I guess old habits don't die after all.'

Slowly and carefully, Connor put Rebecca on her back, placing her head on the pillows. Rebecca propped her feet up on Connor's shoulders, giggling. Connor chuckled.

'Well…' he said, 'looks like tha tables 'ave turned, love. Tha stallion is ridin' you.'

Rebecca grinned.

'Ride me, Connor,' she purred, 'I'm all yours.'

Killer chuckled. He floated above the couple's bed, galloping like a horse, mocking Connor's voice.

'Ride me! Ride yer stallion! Make me yer own personal Seabiscuit!' he laughed.

Connor growled with pleasure as he pounded Rebecca into the mattress. Rebecca moaned loudly as continuous waves of pleasure crashed over her, sending adrenaline through her barely-beating heart.

'Oh, Connor!' she purred, 'oh, Connor! Yes! Yes! Yes!'

'Take my cock, baby,' purred Connor, fucking her harder, 'take my fuckin' cock.'

'YES!' moaned Rebecca, 'YES! YES! YES! YES!'

Killer laughed as he watched the two vampires. He mocked Rebecca's voice again.

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' he moaned, then he spoke in his normal voice, 'you definitely remind me of a certain Goat-Face on the human-world's TV sets.'

Connor wrapped his arms around Rebecca's back, pulling her in closer to him. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately as he continued to drill himself deep inside her, moaning and purring.

'God, I love it when you're feisty!' purred Rebecca as Connor nipped her neck.

'Watchin' ye eat Johnny's heart made me as hard as a fuckin' rock,' moaned Connor, pulling Rebecca up so she was straddling his lap, 'yer sexy when yer angry.'

Rebecca giggled. Killer growled impressively.

'Dracula, eat your heart out,' he whispered, 'this is love with a sinister bite.'

Connor shoved Rebecca back against the pillows. He shoved his cock in as deep as it would go. The headboard smashed against the wall as he thrusted, harder and harder. Rebecca hissed, digging her nails into Connor's shoulders, fighting back her shrieks of pleasure.

'Oh, fuck…!' she cried, 'oh, God…!'

'Yer a bad girl, Rebecca Jane,' said Connor, 'a very, very bad girl.'

'Mmm…I thought you liked bad girls…' moaned Rebecca.

Connor smirked.

'I do,' he said, 'but I like 'em better when they're on top o' me ridin' me like a fuckin' horse.'

Rebecca shrieked as Connor flipped over on his back, pulling Rebecca on top of him again. Killer smirked, imitating an announcer at a rodeo.

'Horseback Riding Round Two!' he said, 'coming up next: Rebecca Jane and her trusty steed, the Irish Stallion, Connor MacManus!'

Rebecca began to pump her hips forwards, fucking Connor again. Killer mocked her again.

'Giddy-up, my sexy Irish man-whorse!' he mock-moaned, then he spoke in his normal voice, 'this is gonna be interesting.'

'Giddy-up, Con-Con,' purred Rebecca as she rode Connor, 'giddy-up.'

'Yer a naughty little cowgirl,' purred Connor, 'fuck…'

Rebecca laughed. The headboard continued to bash off the wall, but Connor wasn't satisfied.

'Faster, baby!' he purred, 'faster!'

'You want me to go faster, Con-Con?' purred Rebecca, 'hmm?'

'I'm fuckin' beggin' ye,' said Connor, 'faster! Faster!'

'Oh, boy!' said Killer, 'this is getting interesting!'

Rebecca bucked her hips forwards, fucking Connor faster. The bed creaked beneath the two lovers, the headboard banging harder and harder against the wall. Killer laughed.

'Oh, boy!' he said, clapping his hands, 'this is getting interesting!'

'Oh, baby!' moaned Connor, 'ohh, baby! Yes!'

'You like that, Connor?' purred Rebecca, 'you like it when I ride you like the stallion that you are?'

'Oh, baby!' moaned Connor, 'oh, baby! Yes, baby, yes!'

'Say my name, Connor,' commanded Rebecca, 'say it like a good little horsie.'

'Oh, Rebecca…' moaned Connor, 'oh, yes, Rebecca…fuck…!'

Killer watched the headboard. It was slowly beginning to fall apart as it smashed continuously off the wall.

'Hmm…' he said thoughtfully, 'things are gonna get…smashing in a bit…'

'Who's my sexy stallion?' said Rebecca, 'who's my sexy stallion?'

'I am,' said Connor, 'I'm yer sexy stallion.'

'Neigh for me,' commanded Rebecca, 'neigh like the stallion that you are.'

'Neigh?!' guffawed Killer, 'if he neighs, I will laugh.'

And he did. Connor gripped Rebecca's hips, neighing and whinnying. Killer was shocked.

'Oh, wow…' he sniggered, 'did he…?!'

Killer's sentence was rudely interrupted. He burst into hysterical laughter. Connor, the big-bad Vampire Saint, had neighed like a horse.

'Good boy, Con-Con,' cooed Rebecca, stroking Connor's cheek, 'good boy.'

Connor neighed again, snorting. Rebecca laughed.

'You're adorable,' she said.

'An' yer sexy,' said Connor, 'what else is new?'

Rebecca giggled. Killer was still laughing hysterically.

'Oh, my…' he sighed, 'I can't believe you neighed!'

Killer laughed harder. Connor gasped as he felt his body begin to tense up.

'Oh, fuck…' he moaned, 'oh, fuck…I'm gonna cum…oh, fuck…!'

Killer wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. He looked at the headboard.

'Ohh?' he said, 'this is a no-holds barred sex-fest! They're slowly destroying their bed! Headboard is gonna go bye-bye!'

Killer giggled demonically. He loved watching his creations use their powers.

'Cum for me, Connor,' coaxed Rebecca, 'cum for Becca-Bear.'

Connor snarled as he slowly began to tense up more and more. Then, finally, with a ferocious roar, he came. A loud rumble of thunder echoed throughout the room as the headboard splintered into a thousand pieces. Killer laughed a warped demonic laugh. The deed was done.

Rebecca took Connor's cock out of her pussy. She collapsed on top of him, panting hard. Connor looked at his exhausted mate, his chest rising and falling.

'How do ye feel?' he asked.

'Tired,' panted Rebecca, 'really fucking tired.'

Connor chuckled. He kissed Rebecca's hair, stroking her cheek. Killer smiled.

'Aww…' he said, 'even as a vampire she still gets worn out.'

Killer laughed sadistically. Rebecca rested her head on Connor's chest, cuddling close to him. She didn't want to move.

'Can I sleep like this?' she asked.

Connor laughed.

'No, baby,' he said, 'ye gotta sleep like a normal person, love.'

'But I'm comfy,' whined Rebecca.

'Tsk-tsk…' said Killer, shaking his head disapprovingly, 'never deny a girl. You know what they say about a woman's rage.'

'Baby…' said Connor, 'don't be like that…'

Rebecca whined louder. Connor sighed.

'Becca-Boo…' he said gently.

Rebecca whined even louder. Killer sighed.

'You'll cave, Connor,' he said, 'you know what they say: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn.'

'Baby…' said Connor, 'come on, now…let's be reasonable.'

'But I wanna cuddle,' whined Rebecca.

'Rebecca…' groaned Connor.

Rebecca pouted. She batted her lashes at Connor, giving her best puppy-dog eyes.

'Pwease, Conny-Wonny?' she said innocently, 'just for tonight?'

'After what you did for her tonight, Connor, you won't let her cuddle for the remainder of the night and all day as you sleep?' said Killer, shaking his head, 'oh, wow…'

'Rebecca…' said Connor, 'please…'

Rebecca batted her lashes more. Connor sighed, defeated.

'Alright,' he said, 'ye win.'

'Yay!' said Rebecca, showering Connor with kisses.

Killer smiled. Then he noticed sunlight was beginning to bleed through the window. He hissed.

'Got to protect them…' he whispered.

Killer went into Ghost Mode, flying invisibly around the room, closing all the curtains and blinds. Then he cast his Wall Of Darkness spell, putting a barrier around the bedroom. He sighed, looking at the cuddling vampires.

'Rest easy, my friends,' he said, vanishing.

Rebecca snuggled in closer to Connor. She kissed his neck, smiling brightly.

'I love you,' she whispered.

Connor smiled.

'I love ye, too, Baby Girl,' he said, kissing Rebecca's forehead, 'I love ye, too.'


End file.
